ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Puppies and Robot Stolen
A few more days have passed and the newspapers are all over the same event. Fifteen dalmatian puppies are stolen and the Red Hood, despite his rough introduction, has a bounty for property damages. The Scotland Yard informed the gang that if the Red Hood could be brought in alive, they would reward them with twenty-five thousand pounds. A few more minutes have passed and Ratchet has an idea to find Clank. Mari: I'm sorry, captain. I should've told you I was Vixen. Ratchet: At least, you saved Kiva's life. I can't thank you enough for that, Mari. Kiva: I'm sorry, Ratchet. As soon as I saw Horace and Jasper coming to steal the puppies, I was gonna call you and Sasha. But, the Red Hood had his gun and said "When I'm done here, tell Rachel I sent you". If Vixen haven't saved me, I wouldn't been dead meat. - Ratchet decided to hold Kiva's hands. Ratchet: Remember to have faith, Kiva. We'll find them. Kiva: How? - Suddenly, three Zoni appeared from the ceiling, circling around both Ratchet and Kiva together. Kiva: Is that a Zoni? Ratchet: Yeah. They are a big help during the Great Clock affair. Alister: I never thought the Zoni would come here.. Zack: Your surprise is good as mine, general. Zoni: We must find sire. Kiva: Well, I don't know where he is. Ratchet: But, they do. As long as we followed them, we should be fine. Kiva: Okay, I believe you. Ratchet: Terra, keep her company, will you? Terra: Sure. - Ratchet lets go from Kiva's hands as she sit next to Terra for a while. Kiva: Terra...I'm scared. - Terra decided to comfort Kiva, mainly because of the same nightmare he had. Terra: Me too. Sasha: Everyone, listen up. The Zoni has agreed to let us follow them to where Clank is taken. However, we have to retrace our steps if we're going back to London safe and sound. Zack: Why can't we use the dropship if we're going to rescue them? Ratchet: Cruella has a car with her. She would chase us down and the whole thing starts all over again. Kiva: Yeah, plus, both Horace and Jasper had a van. Zack: Oh, right... Ratchet: I know how much Pongo and Perdita wanted to come along with us, but we can't understand what they are saying. Kiva: Well, if Clank were here, he might know. Angela: Why would Jason Todd want Clank for? Mari: A broadcast message to the Shredder. He wants to send in the Shredder's invasion early than any of us thought. Kiva: Yeah. All that trouble to send a signal. We can't let him send it out. Ratchet: Agreed. If we're going to do this, we need the Zoni to go up into the skies, like a beacon. They'll tell us where Clank is. Zack: But the safest place to do so is in the park. Kiva: Totally. So, we have to send out a signal to Clank through the Zoni. Alister: The Zoni are the guardians of time. They know when and how are going to find Clank. Ratchet: All there's left is to follow their trail. Zack: I hope this plan works.. Kiva: Me too. - Suddenly, Roger and Anita's telephone is ringing. Kiva: Phone's ringing. I'll get it. Ratchet: I...wouldn't do that. Kiva: Why not? Ratchet: Could be that attempted murderer again.. Kiva: Cruella? Or Red Hood? Roger: It's Scotland Yard! Maybe they found something.. Hello? Inspector? Cruella (On phone): Is Anita there? Anita! Ratchet: Knew it. Kiva: Cruella again... Ratchet: Wish someone would give her a penance right now... Kiva: Yeah, I heavily agree. Angela: Take it easy. The Red Hood became a problem so fast, even the Scotland Yard is having trouble against him. Kiva: Geez... Do we have to?? Ratchet: I'm afraid we do. We need information and the Red Hood's the only one who knows it. Kiva: Okay. I believe you. Wouldn't Batman know about this? Mari: He already knows. He'll take the Red Hood in custody after this mission. Kiva: Okay. Roger: It's for you. - Roger handed the telephone over to Anita. Anita: Hello? Cruella (On phone): Anita, darling! Anita: Oh! Cruella. Cruella (On phone): Oh, what a dreadful thing. I just saw the papers. I couldn't believe it! Anita: Yes, Cruella. It's quite a shock. Ratchet: What does this witch want this time!? Alister: Ratchet, calm down. We know you had a huge grudge against her, I get it. But, Cruella is not the target we're after. Ratchet: I wish it was.. Kiva: No kidding. Alister: Please, not you too, Kiva. Kiva: Well, sorry, but I have to agree with Ratchet on this one. We're talking about a attempted murder charge here. - Anita continued her call to Cruella and hang up the telephone a minute later. Anita: Roger, I admit she's eccentric, but she's not a thief. Roger: Well, she's still the number one suspect in my book! - After some thought, Ratchet gave some time to think things over. Anita: Well, she's been investigated by Scotland Yard. What more do you want? Roger: Oh, I don't know, darling... I don't know... Anita: Oh, Rog... What'll we do? Alister: Ratchet, you're okay? Ratchet: Yeah... I've been thinking. Those henchmen, Jasper and Horace. What's their story? Kiva: I think they are twin brothers and probably wanted to be paid from Cruella that bad. Alister: We'll talk more in the park. Ratchet: Good idea, general. Besides, I can probably use the fresh air. Kiva: Yeah, sounds like a plan. Can we go there now? Ratchet: Yeah, let's go. - The gang, along with Roger and Anita, walked towards the park where Pongo and Perita had a plan of their own. Category:Scenes